Lightning Strikes
by gleefullyvictorious
Summary: (Sequel to The Mockingjay's Song). Hercules and Meg did the unthinkable. They survived the Hunger Games and made it back to their daughter. But President Jafar will never let them live happily ever after. They'll be given new challenges against new warriors, and this time they might not all make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

**And here it is! I actually prefer this one (and the third one) to the first installment. I hope you guys enjoy it as well!**

Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she focused on her task. In her mind, this was a life or death chance. She was only a short distance from safety and the spoils of victory. It all came down to this one moment.

The infant crawled towards her mother's waiting arms, and Meg cheered her daughter on. "Yay!" she said as Hebe crawled into her mother's arms. "Good girl, Hebe." She scooped up her daughter and sat down on their couch, which was a much nicer one than they'd had before.

True to their word, the Capitol had given them riches beyond their wildest dreams and two palatial homes in the newly constructed Victor's Village. Since they only needed one, they gave the other to Herc's parents. It was a wonderful arrangement-Hercules and Meg had more than their own room. They had their own kitchen, bathroom, living room and lounge. And Hebe had a proper nursery now, one that they painted rosy pink and decorated just for her.

Their life had certainly taken an upgrade. Meg looked down and laughed at her daughter. She had thrown a layer of Meg's dress over her head, and was chewing on the blue satin with a little gurgle. "Hey, you little stinker," she said, pulling the fabric out of her daughter's mouth. "I finally have nice things for once. Don't you ruin them."

"Who are you talking to?" Hercules asked with a smile as he walked downstairs. Meg stood, balancing Hebe on her hip. "Who do you think?" she asked with a smirk. "Just because she's crawling, she thinks she can destroy property now." Her husband laughed as he took his daughter. "Uh-oh, I think we have a felon on our hands," he said, looking at her with a smile.

Hebe giggled at the sight of her father's goofiness. He pulled her in for an Eskimo kiss, and her laughter increased when she felt his nose on hers. Meg laughed at the sight of them. It had been months since the games, and they had never been happier. Of course, they did still have problems with the things they had seen...and then there was the upcoming Victory Tour...but Meg tried not to think about those things if she could help it.

"Knock knock!" Eilonwy said brightly, opening the door. She and Taran came over frequently ever since they'd gotten engaged, to plan the wedding and the reception, which of course Meg had insisted would happen at their house. Eilonwy had never been happier and Meg couldn't wait to see the two of them happily married. "Hi," she said, hugging her friend. "I brought over the dress," the younger girl said with a squeal. Meg beamed. "We'll be in the parlor, muscles," she said to her husband, pulling her friend into the other room.

Hercules laughed at the confused expression on Hebe's face. "Mommy's crazy," he told her with a smile.

••••

Eilonwy did a little twirl in the dress. Of course, it wasn't anything fancy, but it was sweet and it suited her perfectly. Meg clapped her hands at the sight. "You look amazing!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. Eilonwy returned the hug, and for a moment the both of them squealed at the pure happiness that was involved with weddings. "Do you think Taran will like it?" she asked nervously. Meg rolled her eyes playfully. "Honey, the way that boy looks at you, he'd like it if you wore nothing but a miner's hat and a coal bag."

The girl laughed at Meg's sarcasm. "I'm so excited," she said dreamily. "I just wish you didn't have to leave so shortly before the wedding!" Meg concentrated on undoing the zipper. "You won't even notice I'm gone," she said distractedly. "Besides, we'll only be gone for two weeks. At least that's what Snow promised me. Twelve days, twelve districts, two days in the Capitol and home in time to see your lover boy's jaw drop when you show up at the courthouse."

Truthfully, Meg was worried about the Victory Tour. They would have to stand up in front of the families of the fallen tributes and talk about the games as if they meant nothing. She didn't know if she could do it. "Well, as long as you're there," Eilonwy said warmly. She tried to take a step and tripped over her skirt, falling to the ground. As Meg watched her fall, she suddenly became Pocahontas, collapsing with her eyes closed forever. Meg gasped and raced forward like a crazy person. "Are you okay?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

Eilonwy was giggling as she sat up. "Yes, Meg, I'm fine, just clumsy," she said, laughing. Meg breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her. "Well, don't scare me like that," she replied, putting a hand to her heart to calm it down. Her friend looked at her curiously. "It wasn't that serious of a fall," she said. "Are you all right, Meg?"

She was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. "Let me get that," she said, taking a deep breath. She stood and went into the foyer to open the door, expecting it to be Herc's parents or Taran or even another Twelve citizen who just wanted a hot meal and good conversation. She and Hercules remembered the times when they were struggling to make ends meet, and their door was always open to their community. To her surprise, it was none of those people.

"Mayor Hades," she said in surprise. The blue man twirled his cane nonchalantly and kissed her hand. "The lovely victor," he said with a smile that oozed fake sincerity. "May we speak in private?" The fire in his eyes suggested that it wasn't a request. Meg nodded and opened the door wider. "Come in," she said warily. He took the invitation without hesitation. Meg was about to close the door when two burly and gruff peacekeepers strode in behind him. She was now much more apprehensive. She looked down the hall, but didn't see Hercules. He must have taken Hebe to her nursery.

Eilonwy poked her head out. "Meg?" she asked. Hades turned. "Ah, a bride to be. Simply lovely," he said, bowing. The girl was taken aback by his charm and flushed. "Thank you, Mayor." He smiled at her. "I just need to borrow Meg for a moment. Would you mind whipping us up some tea and cookies? You're a doll," he said as he led Meg into the study and shut the door on a very confused girl.

He sat comfortably at the largest chair, putting his feet up on the desk. Meg sat in another chair nervously. "So, nutmeg-can I call you that? Little pet name-nutmeg, your little stunt with the berries has caused a bit of a problem for our esteemed President Jafar," he said. His attitude was laid back, but his words suggested that Meg was in a lot of trouble.

She knew that what she said had sounded rebellious, but she really hadn't meant to start an uprising when she said it. Hades smirked at her face. "I didn't think that's what you had in mind either, but the boss man...not gonna lie, he's pretty upset. Wanted to firebomb you, your hubby and your little sunspot into oblivion. But he's willing to give you another chance."

Meg's heart was in her throat at the words. The President had wanted to kill her family. "What do I have to do?" she asked, looking up at the Mayor. He grinned. "Here's the deal. You're gonna go on this victory tour. You need to sell this love angle-a lot. Make the whole country believe that you really did the whole thing just out of love. No rebellion, just love. Think you can manage that, nutmeg?" She forced herself to nod vigorously.

A timid knock at the door sounded. "Mr. Mayor? I've got the tea and cookies you asked for," Eilonwy said through it uncertainly. Hades smiled and waved his hand lazily. The door swung open to let Eilonwy, back in her regular clothes, enter carrying a tray. Meg noticed her hands were shaking slightly-no doubt the peacekeepers standing guard outside had rattled her. She set it down carefully. "Meg, I'm off to go find Taran," she said, wringing her hands nervously. Meg nodded and tried to give her friend a reassuring smile.

Eilonwy left quickly and Meg couldn't blame her. Hades smirked as he waved his hand again, shutting the door behind her. "Sweet girl," he said as the tea poured itself. "Makes good cookies. She'll be the first one the President offs." Meg's eyes widened. "What?" she breathed, hardly believing his words. Hades sipped his tea nonchalantly. "Oh, yeah, you slip up, he'll off her so that you know he isn't messing around. This applies to everyone, nutmeg. Everyone you care about will die if you don't play ball."

She could feel panic setting in, but she pushed it down. "All right," she said. "I understand. We will sell it." Hades grinned. "Wonderful."

••••

That night was the last night before they had to film their spot and commence the Victory Tour, so Meg was making a special dinner. Hercules was struggling to get Hebe into the high chair. "What is it with babies?" he asked with a playful sigh. "They get to be one and a half and they think they rule the world." Meg laughed as she chopped carrots. "I think that's just our daughter, Wonderboy," she quipped. He finally won his battle with Hebe and sat down with an exaggerated sigh. "Need any help, honey?" he asked. Meg shook her head. "I've got it," she said, twirling the knife in her hands. It was a completely unnecessary habit, but she'd picked it up in the games and couldn't seem to get rid of it.

She sliced through a carrot and suddenly it was Aurora on their kitchen counter, gasping as blood ran from her throat. Meg shrieked and threw the knife aside as if it were made of fire. Hercules was up in an instant, pressing his wife close to his chest as she gasped and shuddered. "It's okay, honey," he said soothingly. "You're here, you're safe. Nothing is going to happen to you." Meg knew he was right, but part of her wasn't sure if she could get through this victory tour. It was going to take everything she had and then some. She just hoped she could do it, because the lives of her family depended on it.

 **I know things are a little slow now, but they'll pick up, don't you worry. Drop me a review if you loved it or even if you didn't.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meg looked through the window at the approaching prep team and groaned. "They're here," she said, watching Snow totter through the streets in the highest heels she'd ever seen. She had adorned herself totally in gold, from the ridiculous shoes to the big bow in her dark hair. She even had a dusting of gold glitter on her lips. The prep team followed her, pushing what looked like carts-no doubt full of luxurious clothing for the Tour.

She closed the curtains and adjusted her ponytail. "Herc," she said, looking for her husband. "They're here." He walked in holding Hebe. "I heard you, honey," he said with a gentle smile. "We were just getting our game faces on, right, Hebe?" Meg rolled her eyes and took Hebe in her arms. The little girl had been dressed in a pink satin dress that her grandparents had given her, and she already had some of it in her mouth. Meg sighed and pulled it out of her mouth just as there was a knock.

Snow beamed and captured her in a hug as soon as they had seen her. "Oh, there she is! My greatest triumph," she said cheerily as the rest of the prep team piled into their front hall. Meg smiled and hugged her back. Cheshire, a member of the prep team, came up and kissed both of her cheeks with his purple hair getting in her face. "Sweetie, we've missed you," he said pompously. "What a cute little house! How quaint!" Snow said, twirling around the foyer. "Isn't it?"

The prep team nodded vigorously as Snow gave Hercules a huge hug. "Oh, of course, you've heard about Aladdin," she said, taking Meg's hand. Instantly Meg became afraid. "What happened to Aladdin?" she asked fearfully. Snow beamed at them. "Darling, he's a fashion star! You're his muse. Everyone in the Capitol's wearing him. Everyone, everyone!"

"Well, not everyone," Aladdin said as he entered the foyer with Jasmine in tow. Meg smiled at the sight of her old friend. She hugged him as tightly as she could with one arm. "Hi," she mumbled into his shoulder. He laughed and looked at the child on her hip. "Is this your daughter?" Meg nodded, smiling down at her baby girl. "Yeah, this is Hebe," she said. "You wanna hold her?" Jasmine held out her arms happily. "Oh, let me at her!" she cooed. Snow and the prep team grouped around Hebe excitedly, talking about how cute she was. Hercules decided to keep an eye on the excitable Capitol crowd that surrounded his daughter, just to be safe.

Aladdin looked at Meg's face, now that they were alone. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly. Meg thought about telling him what Hades had told her, but she didn't want to put him in more danger than she already had. She nodded. "I'm okay," she said softly. "You ready to work?" he asked her, looking her up and down. She nodded again and he smiled. "Good."

••••

In no time at all, their house had turned into a prep room. Her team surrounded her and began what was apparently a long process. Just when Meg was at her wit's end, they were dressing her again. She wore a heavy, floor length coat that looked like someone had skinned a small bear. She knew it was cold, but really. Hercules had on fur lined clothing as well, and they'd even thought to give Hebe a little matching fur hat.

"All right, it's time," Snow said. She'd been watching the broadcast carefully as Genie talked all about their love story, but now she bustled over to the family and began making minuscule adjustments to their hair and outfits."They're done, they're fabulous, we must feed the monster," she said as she waved the prep team away from them. She went to the door. "Remember, you're happy, you're in love, remember to smile, you're on camera!" she said as she pushed them out the door of their house.

They stepped outside and all they saw was a large moving camera. "There they are! Megara Kalagaris, the lightning girl, and Hercules Kalagaris, the thunder god!" the voice of the Genie boomed. Meg smiled as they walked down the steps, remembering that they were live and the whole country could see her every move. She hefted Hebe higher up on her hip as they walked to the center. The cameras were constantly moving, and bright lights shone in their faces as they smiled and waved at the crowds of Capitol citizens.

Genie laughed. "So, first of all, is this your lovely daughter?" he asked. The cameras swiveled in to focus on Meg and Hebe. "Yes, Genie, this is Hebe," Meg said with a large grin. Hercules put an arm around his wife as the crowds cheered at the first public sight of the baby they'd heard so much about. Hebe seemed unfazed by all the attention, like a true star. "Such a beauty!" Genie exclaimed. "Thank you," Hercules said with a proud smile. "How are things?"

They looked at each other before responding "Good" at the same time. There was a silence before Genie laughed. "That's all we get? Come on, give us some details!" Hercules was at a loss, and Meg knew that the President was watching, so she began to speak. "Well, this little lady keeps us pretty busy, but thanks to the generosity of our president, we've never been closer," she said with a fake smile. Hercules looked confused, but he nodded. "Yes, it's been wonderful," he said. Meg kissed his cheek and the crowd cheered.

"Wonderful!" Genie said with another loud laugh. "We'll be checking in on you as you go on your victory tour! The victors of the First Annual Hunger Games!" They waved wildly at the cameras. Meg took Hebe's little hand in hers. "Say bye, baby," she whispered, waving her daughter's tiny fist at the cameras. As she'd hoped, the crowd cheered even more loudly at the sight of the whole family smiling and waving together. Finally the cameras swiveled downwards and she breathed a sigh of relief as the lights dimmed.

Snow wasted no time. "Everybody in motion, we are on the train in ten!" she announced. The village became a mess as people ran around trying to get everything packed. Aladdin came up to Meg, holding the bag that held all of Hebe's things. She thanked him and went over to the house across the street.

••••

"Don't you worry, Meg, we'll take good care of her," Alcmene said, holding the little girl tightly. Cheshire was standing next to Meg, trying to hurry her along, but Meg was a worrier and she couldn't help making sure everything was taken care of. "Okay, you have her special bottle, right?" she asked, kissing Hebe's forehead. Amphitryon nodded. "Everything is right here," he told her gently.

Meg was still unconvinced. "You know that she needs the bottle every night at 7:30 sharp, and remember she's allergic to strawberries-"

"Strawberries and almond milk, we know," Alcmene interrupted. Meg sighed. It looked like they had everything pretty well in hand, so she guessed that she would leave. "Mama's going, sweetie," she said, leaning down to Hebe's eye level. "Gimme kisses." Hebe leaned forward in Alcmene's arms and gave her mother an Eskimo kiss that made them both giggle. Meg kissed her one last time and let Chesire begin to push her out the door. "Oh, and don't forget her bear!" Meg managed to call over her shoulder before Cheshire shut the door behind her.

Hercules was waiting at the train, where a crowd had gathered to see them off. "How is she?" he asked her as he wrapped a strong arm around his wife. Meg bit her lip. "She's going to be fine. Your parents will do fine," she said, mostly as a way to convince herself that it was true. Herc laughed. "At least we know for sure we're coming home this time," he said with a little nudge. Meg smiled. That was a small consolation. She was assured that they would come back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, I want to make sure you're all getting plenty of rest, we've got a lot of traveling to do," Snow told the group sitting at the table. Meg nodded, not really paying attention to her. The first stop was in District Elven, and she didn't know how she was going to keep it together for the cameras. "Twelve districts in twelve days, but I know you two can do it. And of course, a luxurious stay in the Capitol to wrap it all up. Of course, there'll be parties in your honor the whole way..."

She continued to babble away, but Meg's mind was far away. The rest of the trip to Eleven passed in a blur. When they went to the train station Snow made a fuss about the lack of festivities. Meg was more concerned with the amount of peacekeepers that greeted them. Clearly Eleven was having some kind of problem. They were quickly rushed to the town square for their appearance in front of the districts.

The mayor was talking, a skinny man with purple clothes and a shadow that moved on its own. As he spoke, Snow handed them cards with their prepared speeches on them. "You two look lovely," she said. "Go out there and sparkle! Just read from the cards, remember to smile, you're on camera." Meg had hardly processed what had she had said when the doors opened.

District Eleven stared back at them, its people looking tired and angry. On stands above the crowd were two families. To the left was a huge banner of Naveen's smiling face, and underneath it were three people huddled together in a clump. The gray haired couple was clutching a little boy, no older than six, who was crying. Meg felt a pang in her heart as she realized that was Naveen's little brother. She turned to the right and immediately wished that she hadn't.

Tiana's beaming face was on a banner like Naveen's. Meg felt like someone had plunged a knife into her heart as she took in her friend's dimples, her sweet smile, her innocent brown eyes. Underneath Tia's banner was only an elderly woman, hunched over. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "My daddy died in the rebellion." Tiana's voice came floating back to her and she wanted to run and hide. How could she stand in front of these people, this six year old who would never see his brother again and these parents who'd lost their children? They must hate to look at her. She hated herself.

Her husband squeezed her hand before taking the microphone. "Hello," he said with a small smile. "My wife and I are honored to be here with you today, and to be with the families of your fallen tributes." He looked over at the banner with Tiana's face and slowly lowered his cards. "Although they were both brave fighters until the end, Tiana and Naveen were both so young. But our lives aren't just measured in years. They're measured in the lives of people we touch around us. And I know that Meg and I wouldn't be standing here without them." He took a deep breath.

"And so, in recognition of that, though I know it can in no way make up for your devastating loss, Meg and I would like to donate one month of our winnings to the families of the fallen every year for the rest of our lives."

Applause came from the crowd, and Meg thought she could see a little of their exhaustion lifting. She felt her own guilt lifting a bit. Even if she could never bring their children back, she could make sure these people never starved in the street again. Hercules thanked the crowd and put his arm around Meg. She was just glad to have this whole thing behind her. But when she turned, she saw Tiana's face. It stared at her as if berating her for not saying anything about her.

Meg turned quickly and approached the microphone. "I just..." she started, twisting her ring around her finger. "I didn't know Naveen. We only talked once, during training. He asked me about my daughter." She smiled softly at the memory as she looked at his family. "He seemed like a wonderful person." His little brother stared at her, wiping away a few of his tears. Meg forced herself to look over at Tiana's mother, at the elderly woman who was staring at her directly.

"But I did know Tia," she said, feeling tears begin to well in her eyes. "She wasn't just my ally. She was my friend, the best I ever had." Hercules was smiling sadly at his wife as Meg continued. "I see her in the flowers that grow outside my daughter's window. I hear her in my friend's laughter. I see her in my baby girl, who's so young...too young, too innocent...like Tia. And I couldn't save her," she said, looking at Tiana's mother with eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry." Meg looked at the banner and saw that Tiana's mother had straightened up. Tears were running down her face, and Meg felt so guilty that she had lived and Tia had died. The elderly woman nodded at her and Meg felt that maybe, just maybe she had been forgiven.

The district was silent at her words. Then an old man kissed the two fingers on his left hand and lifted them high into the air bravely, saluting Meg. Slowly, hands started to rise all over the square. Meg watched them with shock. She didn't know why she had this effect on people. Soon she was staring at raised hands as far as she could see. She had never felt more grateful, and for just a moment she felt like Tia was there with her.

Then the peacekeepers brandished their weapons. They began cutting through the crowds towards the old man, and Meg knew what was going to happen. She ran down the steps. "No, leave him alone!" she screamed over the terrified shouting. She tried to catch up to the peacekeepers, but two more of them grabbed her arms and began dragging her back up the stairs. "Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" she screamed, fighting and kicking against the men holding her back. Other peacekeepers began shoving Hercules into the city hall. "NO!" Meg screamed as she saw the old man forced to his knees in front of the people.

The door closed on them just as she heard a gunshot.

For a moment she was frozen in shock. Then she became a wild woman, trying to run back out and do something, anything to help those people. Was Tiana's mother safe? What about Naveen's brother? She had to protect them, Capitol be damned. Hercules picked her up and carried her up the stairs of city hall. Aladdin followed after them while Snow ranted in the foyer. "I do all this work for them and nobody even listens, I mean, do they THINK about-"

Meg collapsed into her husband's arms as soon as they were alone, sobbing. He comforted her the best way he knew how. Aladdin followed them up the stairs with a grim look on his face. Meg grabbed his vest desperately. "Oh, Aladdin, I didn't think-I didn't mean for anyone to get killed, I didn't ask them to do that, President Jafar has to know that," she sobbed. The men both looked confused. "President Jafar?" Aladdin asked. Meg nodded. "Hades came to the house, he said the districts took my berry stunt as a sign of rebellion, that we have to make it seem like we're two kids in love or he'll...he'll..."

She burst into tears again, unable to finish the sentence. She was petrified with fear. No doubt he had already seen the broadcast, and he wasn't happy. He could kill their baby right now and they'd be powerless to stop it. Hercules' temper flared. "Meg, you're just now telling me this? That would have been helpful to know before I went out and tried to give those people our money!" he yelled. "I was scared! I didn't know what to do! I was trying to protect my family!"

"We both have people that we need to protect!"

"What about them? Who's protecting them?" Aladdin cut in, pointing out the window. Meg turned to her friend in desperation. "Just help us make it through this trip," she begged him. Aladdin sighed and put a hand to her cheek. "Meg, this is the rest of your life," he said grimly. "You're never getting off of this train. You two will be replacing Phil as mentors this year and every year, which means every year your private lives will become very public."

A cold chill ran through Meg's heart as she realized it. He was right. The Capitol wasn't going to just let them go easy after two weeks. They had Hebe-people would want to see her grow, make her a Capitol darling. Everyone would want to know about their epic love affair. It would be constant and never-ending as long as they were a rebellious symbol for any part of Disney.

"What do we do?" Hercules asked, folding his arms over his chest. "You're going to smile," Aladdin instructed. "You're going to read the cards that Snow gives you. And you're going to be in love. Your job is to distract them so that they forget all about what the real problems are. Okay?" They both nodded vigorously. Hercules pulled Meg into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I yelled," he mumbled. "We'll get through this." Meg nodded into his massive shoulder.

Out the window, she caught a glimpse of the peacekeepers taking the old man's body away.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the Victory Tour passed in a blur. They did exactly what they were told. They read the cards, usually something about how the crucible of the Games fortified their bond of love. It always ended with "Disney today, Disney tomorrow, Disney forever." At nights, Hercules would sleep with his arms around Meg until her nightmares went away and she could sleep peacefully again.

District citizens didn't seem to buy their speeches. Many of them greeted the tributes with glares or demands for the truth. It was hard, but Meg managed to ignore them most of the time. She saw what would happen if anyone spoke out. Peacekeepers would descend, and that was it. The only thing Meg remembered clearly about the Victory Tour was the families of the fallen.

District Ten had two elderly lionesses, one for each tribute, but no siblings or fathers.

In District Nine, an elderly, proud looking man for Pocahontas. He looked saddened at the impersonal eulogy Meg gave. She wanted to tell him how much his daughter's generosity meant to her, but she couldn't have another Eleven.

John Smith had no one.

District Eight had three unattractive women who seemed to care less about Cinderella's passing. Charming had only an older man, crying into a hankie.

From District Seven, an older man with white hair crying so much at the loss of his Belle he could hardly stand.

Adam had an elderly woman who cried delicately into her apron.

District Six was mostly empty. Only one man stood for either tribute, a dark haired man that looked like he could be Esmeralda's brother.

In District Five, three small redheaded boys, an elegant woman, and a bear of a man stood for the young Merida.

A heartbroken woman stood alone under her son Jim's banner.

District Four-an elderly man with his head in his hands, surrounded by six crying girls that must have been Ariel's sisters.

Eric's only family was a thin, gray haired man who stood stoicly the entire time.

Much like District Six, Three only had one person standing, an old blind man under his daughter's banner.

Two had an elderly man with a limp standing strongly, supporting a plump woman and her mother.

Shang's banner had a former general under it, who bowed his head as if in defeat.

One had three sobbing women in different colors under Aurora's banner.

Under Phillip's, a stout old man who couldn't bring himself to look Meg in the eyes.

Those people were the only ones Meg remembered, and soon they were added to her nightmares. She dreamed of their eyes following her, hating her for what she'd done. Almost every night she woke up screaming. She didn't know how much more she could take.

••••

The train was on its way to the Capitol when they talked with Aladdin again. "If he wanted you to pacify the districts, he isn't happy," Aladdin said, running a hand through his hair. "They're even angrier now then they were when we started." Meg's heart sank. The words weren't encouraging. They'd done everything exactly right, followed the rules to a tee. Surely something would work out. Hercules put his head in his hands. "I don't know what else we can do," he said frustratedly. Meg put a hand to her stomach.

"We can tell them I'm pregnant," she said softly. Hercules and Aladdin both looked up at her as if she had sprouted two heads. "What?" Hercules asked. "You don't have to lie, Meg," Aladdin said. Meg shook her head. "No, I'm sure of it," she told him. She looked down at her abdomen. It didn't look very different yet, but it would. Her brow furrowed as she thought about the child inside her right now. She certainly wasn't giving them much of a world to enjoy.

Hercules was still staring at her, completely and utterly shocked. Aladdin leaned back and thought about it. "Well, it does make a statement," he said with a small smile. "I think it'll work. But make it sound like a surprise, okay? The audience will love that. It's the perfect distraction." Meg nodded at him. "Let's do it," she said, taking a deep breath. Aladdin walked out and Hercules immediately went over to his wife.

"Honey, are you sure..." he asked, trailing off. "I'm sure, Hercules," she said. He sat back on the couch looking like she'd just run him over. She'd never seen so many conflicting emotions. "I'm sorry," she said. "I wanted to tell you after we got back from the tour, but since we're doing damage control..." He barely managed to nod. Meg took his hand before he managed to snap out of it. He put a hand on her stomach. "You won't be able to feel anything yet," she murmured, putting her hand on top of his. He still couldn't really seem to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be a father again-and the capitol had robbed them of this private moment. She'd never forgive them. "Are you happy?" she asked. She was afraid of the answer he might give.

It took him a while to say yes.

••••

Aladdin had dressed her in rosy pink for the baby announcement, with a flowing empire waist that made it look like she was concealing a bump already. They announced it on Genie's program in front of the Capitol, with a big show.

She'd played the role as best as she could: a hand to her stomach, a nervous giggle, a demure blush. He'd played it perfectly: the surprised look, the happy spinning, the romantic hug and kiss. People were standing on their feet and cheering like animals when he kissed her.

Now they were being prepared for the biggest event of the tour: the President's Ball. It was the kickoff to their two days in the Capitol and the highlight of the social season. "Everyone who's anyone is coming!" Snow had exclaimed more than once. She seemed overjoyed at actually being invited herself this year.

Tonight, Meg's dress was a light green, pale and sweet, like a leaf on a tree. The waistline was high to feed the baby fervor. The skirt had layers and layers of chiffon and sheer organza that made her look bottom heavy, especially around the stomach area. She turned to the side in her mirror. "Impressive," she told Aladdin. He smiled at her, taking her hand. "Nothing but the best for my lightning girl," he said with a little hug. "Now remember to wow them tonight."

••••

The president's ball had more food than Meg had ever seen. The dessert table alone would feed everyone in Twelve for at least two weeks. As they moved through the crowd with everyone shouting their praises and invading their personal space, Meg wished more than anything that she was back home, sitting on the couch with Herc while Hebe played with her toys.

"The lightning girl!" a blonde with piles of hair said. She was literally carrying her hair in her hands. The girl dropped it all and put her hands on Meg's stomach. "Oh, so exciting!" she squealed. Meg resisted the urge to slap the pint sized blonde halfway across the room. "Thank you," she said with a little smile. "We're so happy." The girl squealed again. "I'm Rapunzel," she said, curtsying. "I do hope we meet again, you are so interesting. I loved your games. Can't wait for this year's!"

Before Meg could try and find a response, the girl skipped off through the crowd with her hair dragging behind her. Meg rolled her eyes and went to find Hercules. Suddenly a hand grabbed her. "A pleasure to meet the lightning girl," a slithery voice said. Meg turned and saw a thin man with greenish skin leering at her. One of his eyes practically glowed. "Flotsam," he hissed, bowing. "Megara," she responded curtly. She didn't really appreciate being stopped like that. The man didn't say anything more, just looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. She offered him a thin smile. "It was nice to meet you," she said softly, walking away. She could still feel his eyes on her after she'd gone.

Hercules was standing by the dessert table as Cheshire and Jasmine tried to get him to try a macaroon. Meg walked over and took his hand. "No, I'm honestly stuffed. I couldn't eat another bite," Hercules was saying. Chesire laughed and extended a glass to him. "Then go into the bathroom and have some of this," he said as his eyes glinted. "It makes you sick, so that you can keep eating!" Hercules looked livid. He took Meg's hand. "Come on, honey, let's dance," he said as he led her away.

The dance floor was packed with dancing couples. Hercules took her in his arms and began to turn her around the room, one of the many simple dances that Snow had taught them before tonight. His face still showed his anger. "People starve to death in the districts everyday," he murmured. "Here they throw up just to stuff more in." Meg sighed and kissed him gently. "Don't worry about it," she told him soothingly. "Just focus on what we have to do, okay?"

He nodded and they continued to sway in the middle of the floor. For just a moment, there was no one in their minds. It almost felt romantic. Then a robotic arm tapped on Hercules' shoulder. "Excuse me, sorry ta bother ya, but might I have a dance with the lovely lass?" a man asked. He was portly and large, with a metal arm, leg and eye. Although he looked menacing even in his suit, Meg knew she couldn't refuse such an offer. She looked at Hercules before accepting and taking the man's good hand.

He took her waist in his metal hand. Meg resisted the urge to flinch at the feeling of cold metal on her skin and instead offered him a small smile. Slowly, they began to dance. "Ah, look at me! Tis a pleasure to be dancin with the lightnin girl herself," he said with a little twinkle in his metal eye. "And you are?" Meg asked curiously. He laughed heartily. "Beggin your pardons, miss. I'm humbly John Silver, the new Head Gamemaker."

So this was the man who set up the games. Meg noticed he'd said new. What had happened to the old one? "It's nice to meet you," she finally said. He smiled at her as they continued to dance. "So, lass, are ya likin the Capitol? They may be an odd folk, but their hearts is beatin in the right place all right," he told her. She didn't know what to say to that. She was sure that they were mostly innocent people, just ignorant, but it didn't make their decadent lifestyle any better.

"They're...they take some getting used to," she finally said. Silver laughed again. "You've had quite the influence on the people of Disney," he said, looking at her more seriously. She bit her lip and didn't know what she could say. She stayed silent. "So, you've got a wee one in yer tummy," he said, his metallic eye zeroing in on her stomach. "I'd keep an eye on it if I were you." Before Meg could think of something to say, they were interrupted by another man. This one was older, with a pencil mustache and a bright yellow suit. He kissed Meg's hand. "The lovely victor," he said pompously. "I'm Lord Clayton Honseworth. Might I cut in?" Meg resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she nodded.

This dance was much faster than her previous one. She was spun around and around, and she could feel herself getting nauseous. Meanwhile, Clayton hardly talked. He simply spun her around and talked about how lovely she was, over and over. It took a while for her to finally get away from him and meet up with her husband-just in time for the presidential address to be given. President Jafar was on the balcony of his mansion, and he looked down on the citizens with distaste as he raised a glass filled with the finest champagne.

"Tonight, I toast to our two victors," he said formally. "And may I congratulate the both of you on the announcement of your pregnancy." The lights turned to them and they both smiled awkwardly. Hercules kissed Meg's cheek, and Meg put a hand on her stomach, making the crowd cheer. They all began to drink and chat again. Meg looked up at President Jafar. She silently wondered if it had all been enough. The tour, the baby-had their love worked?

He shook his head slightly, almost imperceptibly, but it was enough to make Meg's heart sink.

 **Whew! There's a writing frenzy for you guys! So, Meg is pregnant with #2 and everything seems okay, but things are about to take a turn. Please review and let me know what you thought! (:**


End file.
